New Kid
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: There is a new girl in class. She's extrmally shy and isn't trying to make friends. Netto gets to now her and she's no where near the person they thought she was. Review Please! Undecided Pairings
1. Chapter 1

New Kid

By: Blues-lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE sniff. Me wish me did though.

Authors note: I hope you like this story I'm basing it on me. I am the new kid. A few things change though such as my name and the fact that I have a navi. This will be fun because I can be who ever I want to be. I can do all the things that I never got around to doing in the real world because I'm to lazy. Whoops sorry I started ranting on with the fic.

"Now class we have a new student today. Her name is Melanie Hillman. She has moved here from America," Mariko-sensei announced before class. The girl looked at her feet with her hands behind her back. She looked extremely shy.

Mariko-sensei pointed to a seat next to Dekao, "You can sit there for know." The girl walked over to the desk and sat down next to the large boy.

"Hello," Dekao said obnoxiously, "My name is Dekao." She looked up at him her eyes looked completely blank, "Hello," she said back. Her voice was quite and sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time. She then returned to looking ahead at the teacher not flinching or making a sound.

In the back of the class Netto sat next to Meriu and watched the new girl carefully. She looked tense and he could see that even though she looked alert she shook every once and a while, her nerves getting the better of her. "Is she okay," he asked Meriu concerned.

"I don't know but she looks scared," the pink haired girl said. She had also been observing the new girl.

"We'll talk to her at lunch," Netto declared ending the subject for the moment.

"Now," Mariko-sensei said clapping her hands together, "Lets learn some geometry."

At 11:40 the bell rang and it was time or lunch. Melanie packed up her things and grabbed the sack lunch her parents had packed for her. She planned on siting on the floor sense she didn't have the nerve to just ask someone if she could sit at his or her table. When she was about to leave Netto and Company walked up behind her and Netto taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw the four of them and backed away shyly. "Hey," Netto said kindly, "We were wondering if you would like to sit with us today."

The girls eyes brightened but it quickly faded, "Okay." She was grateful that she didn't have to sit on the floor. She followed them to the cafeteria. On the way there Dekao asked if she had a navi. "Yes I do," she said pulling out a black PET with pink on it. Inside was a small cat like navi. The navi had black and pink striped arms and legs with white paws and face. She had long blonde curly hair and two black and pink ears on the top of her head. She looked much different from her operator who had short brown hair that she tied back in pigtails. She had brown eyes and baggy pants along with a tight purple spaghetti strapped tank top. "Hello my name is Flow.EXE," the cat said excitedly

"Wow your navi is so pretty,' Meriu said well pulling out her PET to show her, her navi. "My navi's name is Roll.EXE," Meriu said proudly.

The others followed Meriu's example and pulled out their PETs too.

"Hi I'm Rockman,"

"I'm Gutsman."

"I am Glide."

"I like your navis they all look nice," Melanie said looking at the group.

"Thanks," everyone said at the same time.

"Shall we go to lunch," Yaito asked hungrily.

"Yeah lets go I'm starving," Netto complained.

"Okay lets go," Meriu said. She turned and noticed that Melanie hadn't moved from her spot. "Melanie….?"


	2. Melanie's Story

Chapter 2

Melanie's Story

"Melanie?" Meriu asked concerned, "Are you all right." "Huh," Melanie looked up and say that the small group was starring at her, "Oh….yeah I was just thinking. None my friends at my old school had navis. I was the only one." 

"Really," Netto asked, "How come."

"The headmistress at my old school doesn't approve of the network age. She despises everything to do with it. She hates computers, the Internet, and Netnavis especially. I was lucky that I could bring Flow to school well I went there. My friends didn't have navis because their parents didn't want them to get in trouble with the headmistress. The rumor was that anyone caught with a Netnavi would get detention until the end of the year and if she was having a bad day it would be extended threw the summer."

"Wow," Yaito exclaimed, "Then why do you have a navi?"

"Because I was the only one brave enough to stand up to that mean old witch and tell her off," Melanie said proudly, "But it didn't end well they expelled me and my parents decided that they would move to Japan to get away from her. The headmistress said if she ever saw me again she couldn't be held responsible for her actions."

"Why move to Japan though? It's awfully far from America," Meriu wondered.

"Yeah and you seemed so timid in class, how did you work up enough courage to tell that lady off?" Netto questioned.

"I don't know why we moved to Japan. My mom says we have relatives here that she would like to get to know but, I think she's lying," Melanie sighed, "As for the timid part, I'm always this way when I get around new people. I don't talk or try to get to now anyone. Sometimes I actually try to avoid it. I don't know why I just change around new people. I'm never the same as I used to be and everyone sees someone the people who already knew me would think I was pretending be. Does that make any sense?"

Netto looked completely confused. The others seemed to sort of get it but she hadn't made much sense at all to them. They decided to question it later because Meriu realized how late they were for lunch and they all ran to the cafeteria. "Hey you know what I just realized?" Netto said sheepishly, "We never introduced our selves. My name is Netto."

"Opps," the pink haired girl exclaimed, "We introduced our navis but not our selves. My name is Meriu."

"My name is Yaito."

"And you already know my name," Dekao said taking a large bite of the sandwich his mom had packed him for lunch."

Melanie smiled, "You already know my name but you can call me Mel. That's what they used to call me at my old school."

"Okay Mel it is," Netto said ending that conversation.

"So Mel, do you netbattle?' Dekao asked.

Mel just grinned.

Authors note: Well that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I thought it was good but what do I know. Review for more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: blues-lover

After school that day the group had decided to go to the arcade to have a Netbattle or two. They all wanted to see how good Mel was.

"So who wants to go first," Mel asked cracking her knuckles.

"I will," Meriu said disappointing both Netto and Dekao who both wanted to go first.

"Okay plug-in Flow.EXE, transmission," Mel exclaimed.

"You too, plug-in Roll.EXE, transmission," Meriu said.

Two infra red beams shot from the PET's and two navis appeared in the small battling arena.

"Are you ready," Flow asked smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Roll said smiling back at the cat like navi.

The words battle start appeared above their heads and Flow immediately charged at her opponent full speed. "Let's start with your Cat Claw," Mel said from above. Suddenly the claws on Flow's right paw began to glow and lengthen until they were about five inches long and had the appearance of silver knives. Flow held her arm back and slashed Roll with her extremely long claws. Roll got up from the ground panting. This girl could really pack a punch.

"Are you okay Roll," Meriu asked worriedly.

"Yeah but she's strong," the pink clad navi said rubbing her arm.

"Okay then let's try this. Aqua tower battle chip slot-in," the pink haired girl exclaimed.

Roll slammed her hand on the ground and a large shot of water erupted from the ground going right for the pink and black cat. Flow smiled and gracefully spun out of the way. "Is that all you've got," Flow asked playfully.

"I'm just getting started. Roll blast," Roll shot back as she sent a bunch of hearts flying at Flow who didn't move.

"Ha, now we got her," Meriu said excitedly.

"Don't be so sure," Mel said smirking. All of the sudden there was a deafening rumbling sound. Roll covered her receptors. The sound was getting louder. Then Roll felt a sharp pain in her side and was knocked to the ground. Her attack had come back at her! The words game over appeared above their heads.

"You okay," Flow asked offering Roll her paw.

"Yeah, but what was that attack you used," Roll asked accepting Flow's offer and was pulled to her feet.

"Oh that. That's my Flow Purr. It distracts my opponent and sends out a magnetic pulse that sends their own attack back at them," Flow said proudly.

"Wow that's cool," Meriu said in awe, "Good battle. You beat me fair and square."

"Thanks you too," Mel said giving her a thumbs up, "So who's next."

"Me," Netto said jumping up and down.

"Okay then lets go," Mel said getting ready. All of the sudden her PET beeped. She read the e-mail that had appeared on the screen and sighed.

"I've got to go sorry. Mabey we can try again tomorrow," Mel said disappointedly.

"Awww," Netto whined but then his PET beeped and he read the e-mail that had appeared on the screen, "Well it looks like I have to go too."

They all said their good byes and Netto skated off towards Net saver HQ. The message he received had something about a new Net saver from America. He reached HQ to see that Enzan was already there. Dr.Hikari was typing away on his computer. Netto scratched his head, "So where's the newbe," he asked bluntly catching everyone's attention.

"She's not here yet," Enzan said in a well-duh tone.

"Do you know anything about her," Netto asked hopefully.

"Only that she's a girl from America," the dual haired boy replied.

"Hey that's cool. There's a new girl from America in my class," Netto said wondering. The door opened.

"Oh good Melanie you're here," Dr.Hikari said standing up.

"Mel you're the new Net saver," the brown-eyed boy astonished.

"Surprise," Mel said sheepishly.

A/N: There you are. I new chapter. I had to make Mel a Net saver or else there wouldn't be that many opportunities for Enzan and Mel to see each other. Plus I really like Enzan so he is defiantly gonna have a bigger part from this point on. Review for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: blues-lover

"How come you didn't tell me," Netto whined.

"Because, I wanted it to be a surprise," Mel said smiling but then she saw Enzan and her expression went blank and she seemed to shut down. Netto blinked, "Hey you okay."

"Fine," she said glancing at Enzan.

Enzan noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, I just get really nervous around new people," Mel said playing with her bangs.

"Mabey you should get to know each other then," Dr.Hikari said smiling, "You don't want to be nervous on a mission. In fact that can be your mission today, get to know each other. Netto you already seem to be aquatinted with Melanie mabey you should go to so it's not to awkward."

"Okay this'll be fun," the brunette said grinning.

"I'll only go because I have to," Enzan said, "It is a mission apparently."

"Oh lighten up Enzan, mabey we can have a Netbattle," Netto suggested.

Enzan's expression brightened. He enjoyed Netbattleing. If she were any good this would be interesting. Of course she's good he thought she is a Net saver. "Lets go then," Netto said happily grabbing both Mel's and Enzan's arms and dragging them out the door. Dr.Hikari smiled and shock his head. Netto could be immature at times.

"So do you want to go to the arcade and try to have a battle. This time I go first," Netto suggested.

"Mabey are navis would like to get to know each other first," Mel said not wanting to netbattle at the moment. She still wanted to get to know this Enzan fellow, "They really didn't get a chance before and I don't want Flow to get tired."

"Yeah okay, You too Enzan," Netto said nudging the white haired boy. They all plugged their navis into a near by port and sat down at a bench.

"So Mel, how did you get good enough to be a Net saver if no one you knew owned a navi," Netto asked trying to make conversation.

"I netbattle with my little sister Lea all the time. She's pretty good for a little kid," Mel said starring into Enzan's cerulean eyes.

"What," Enzan blurted getting quite annoyed.

"I'm soul gazing," she said lazily.

"What's soul gazing," asked Netto.

"You know that saying how the eyes are the window to the soul," she said, she had this weird nobody's home look on her face, "Well I found that if you concentrate hard enough you can enter a persons soul."

"Wow that's weird. So are you in the beyond," Netto asked making a dumb ghostly voice.

Mel blinked, "You seem to keep a lot of things hidden, you need to open up more you know that," she asked bluntly, "It's not good for your soul. It will slowly but surely melt away if you don't."

Enzan seemed to be in shock. How could this girl think she knew so much about him by just starring at his eyes. He quickly recovered and tried to act like what she said wouldn't matter at any point in his life.

MEANWHILE

"So you're Blues right, I'm Flow," Flow asked the tall red navi before her.

"Yes," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh come on no need to be all stiff loosen up," she said smiling.

"Hmph," was all Blues said frowning.

Rockman just watched figuring it would be interesting. "You know what if every one on this planet acted like you they'd all be stiffs as a matter of fact," she said and crossed her arms and frowned.

Blues raised an unseen eyebrow. He rolled his shoulders Flow did the same. "Stop that," they said in unison.

"I said stop that."

"I'm warning you."

"Grrrrr."

Blues formed sword on his arm. Flow did the same. Blues charged and so did Flow. They dueled for a while meeting each other's moves perfectly each time. After a while Rockman started trying to get them to stop because Blues seemed to be giving each strike more and more power. Flow was doing the same. "Guys stop there's no need to fight," Rockman said worried that Flow was getting in over her head.

"She won't stop copying me," Blues said, he sounded like a little kid. Rockman snickered.

"See know your starting to loosen up," Flow said smirking. She finally broke threw Blues' defense and got a good slash in his shoulder. Nothing a big one just enough to get him to stop.

"I don't believe it…..Blues got beat….by a girl," Rockman gaped.

Enzan on hearing this jumped up and pulled out his PET, "WHAT!"

Blues him self was still in shock him self so Rockman had to explain, "You see Flow was copying Blues and he got mad so they started to battle using swords with her and she beat him," Rockman said hurriedly.

Netto grinned smugly, "Well that blows your reputation out the window. Whoosh." Netto made whooshing gestures to emphasize his point.

"Shut up Netto," Enzan said still looking at the PET, "Blues why did you start with out me."

"I'm sorry Enzan-sama I don't know what came over me. She just got under my skin," Blues said looking like he was recovering from the shock. (A/N: I couldn't help it. I always wanted to see him get beat. Gets bricked by Blues and Enzan. Hey I'm sorry if I kicked your pride in the.. insert body part of choice here… I love you but hehehe. Blues and Enzan walk away shacking their heads. They'll get over it.)

Enzan sweat dropped a little. "Ahhh are you pouting because my little Flow beat your big strong Blues," Mel said making voices.

"No. Just surprised that's all," Enzan regaining his usual I'm-better-then-you attitude.

"Sure," Mel said rolling her eyes, just then her PET beeped.

"Your mom is on the line," Flow said. She had evacuated to the safety of her PET before Blues could regain his senses.

"Hi dear it's almost dinner time, Oh who are your friends," the woman asked looking at Enzan and Netto who had just gathered around Mel to see the caller.

"This is Netto and Enzan. There both Net savers like me," Mel said pointing from boy to boy and then to her self.

"Oh would they like to come to dinner? I've made way to much for just the three of us," Mel's mother asked.

"I don't know how about it guys," she said looking up at the two boys.

"Sure I'm starving," Netto said glad to get some food in his belly.

"Okay," Enzan said.

A/N: Well what do you think? Review for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By: blues-lover

A/N: Finally I typed it. It's been in my journal for about a week and I kept telling myself to type it but then I forgot what I was thinking about when I opened Microsoft word. ; Here it goes.

"So where do you live," Netto asked putting his hands behind his head.

"I live in Hidden Village apt." Mel said.

"Oh I know that place it's pretty close to here," Netto said knowingly.

"Yep. It's right up here around the corner," Mel said breaking into a quick jog, "Come on my mom will have a fit if I'm late."

The two boys were blank for a moment but ran after her. She slowed down when she got to the entrance and waited for Netto and Enzan to catch up. "Okay which one is your place," Netto asked.

"Number two," Mel said.

She reached out to open the door but hesitated, "Oh be careful."

"How come," they asked at the same time.

"You'll see," she said distantly. She opened the door and they walked in only to be glomped by several small dogs and one medium sized one.

"What the," Enzan yelled as he tried to figure out how to get out of the mass of fur that surrounded the three Net savers.

"Oh hello," Mel's mother said pausing her video game, "My name is Kerry. I see you've already meet the dogs."

"So it would seem," Enzan said finally managing to step out of the fuzzy tornado.

"Mom," Mel whined, "No video games when we have company."

"Your Mom plays video games," Netto asked amazed.

"Yeah. I always have to do the hard stuff,' Mel said shaking her head.

Even Enzan was a little surprised. He didn't know much about how the average families operated, but a video game playing Mom just didn't seem to fit.

"Fine. Just let me save," Kerry said pressing a few buttons and turning off the game system, "Go get your sister for dinner."

Mel ran up the stairs to go get her sister. Enzan took this time to survey the apt. it was extremely small everything seemed to be crammed into one room with just a two foot hallway separating the kitchen from the living room. Heck the doorway led strait to the stairs. Enzan's attention was snapped away in an instant when he saw a gold dog trying to shred his pants leg to pieces, "Hey!"

"Awwww… I think there cute," Netto said leaning down so that the small dogs could jump all over him. One however grabbed Netto's bandana, "Hey," he said yanking it out of the dog's mouth.

"Yeah cute," Enzan said sarcastically well trying to shake the small dog off of his ankle but it was latched on good and tight.

"Bugzy," Mel said coming down the stairs with her sister right behind her, "Let go of him. He's not a chew toy."

The small dog let go of Enzan but gave him a look that almost seemed like the dog was sneering at him. "So the Gold one is Bugzy what are the other dogs name's," Netto asked scratching one of the dogs behind the ears.

"Okay lets see here," Mel said looking around, "That one is Ozzy," she pointed to a black and white, short haired but fluffy male dog with polar bear paws, (A/N: You know what polar bear paws look like. Just his are on a much smaller scale) "That's Pooky and Subey," she pointed to two females that looked exactly the same. Both had short sleek fur and fluffy faces. They were black and white as well, "Then we've got Oreo and Wily," she pointed to a medium large dog who resembled a border collie but had to much white fur to be one, he was Oreo. Then she gestured toward another small black and white dog that was Wily, "And you know Bugzy."

"Wow," was all Enzan could manage.

"HEY HELLO," a small girl said jumping up and down in front of Enzan.

Enzan finally took notice and raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"I'm Lea," the small brunette said proudly, "Mel's sister and this is my Navi Kitten." She held up a gold and brown PET. It contained a fluffy brown cat like navi with gold armor and gold eyes. (A/N: Her armor is like Searchman's except for the helmet she just has a gold triangle) The girl looked to be about eight years old and had short dark brown hair and black eyes. She wore a short pink dress. "Hiya," the little navi said cheerfully.

"Who are you," she asked snootily.

"I'm Enzan and my navi's name is Blues," he said not daring to show the hyper child his PET in fear of being mugged.

The girl then stuck her nose in the air and began to trot away when she came in contact with Netto who was still crouched down petting the dogs and she fell on her face then Netto lost his balance and fell over on her. "Um I don't mean to be rude but get off me mister," Lea said muffled by Netto's body.

"Oh I'm sorry," Netto said getting up and offering a hand to the little girl, "Are you okay?"

"Who do you thi-," she stopped when she saw Netto's face. Hearts appeared all around him and her heart melted into a pool of love, "Bugrublbahuhuh," she said stumbling over her words.

"Oh no did I give her brain damage," Netto asked panicking.

"No. She's always been that way," Mel said grinning evilly.

"Shut up," Lea said glaring up at Mel. Lea was much shorter then Mel, she only came up to her waist.

"Hey knock it off before I knock your heads together," Mel's mom said getting annoyed, "Now who's hungry?"

"Mom we have five people here and only four chairs," Mel pointed out.

"Oh well then Mel you get the step stool out of the closet and you can use that," Kerry said after thinking.

"Can I sit next to Netto Mommy," Lea asked making a cute little puppy dog eyes.

"Sure honey," Kerry said smiling.

Netto gave Lea an uneasy look but decided to dismiss the comment. They went into the small kitchen and bunched up at a small table. "I made pizza," Kerry said proudly.

"Yay," Lea said cheering.

"Cool," Netto said pumping his fist into the air comically.

Everyone started eating. It was silent for a while until Lea spoke, "So Enzan, Netto by any chance are you two crazy?"

"No, why," Netto asked slowly.

"Well if you're hanging out with my sister you must be," Lea said grinning evilly.

"May I ask why you assume us to be crazy because we meet and are currently eating dinner with a fellow Netsaver," Enzan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because my sister is crazy," Lea said matter-o-factly.

"I am not," Mel said irritably.

"Are too. Your bananas," Lea said making circular motions with her finger next to her head.

Netto couldn't help but laugh at how cute Lea looked. This made Lea beam proudly. Enzan shook his head. Little children were so easily entertained.

**In The Cyber World**

"So your Lea's navi," Rockman said looking down at the short navi. She came up to about his shoulder.

"That's right and I dare you to mess with me or my Net Op," Kitten said doing little karate moves.

"Oh stop that Kitten you look ridiculous," Flow said annoyed.

"Is that a challenge," the little navi asked shifting into a battle stance.

"She's battle happy. All she does is look for fights," Flow said putting a paw on her sister's head so that her flailing arms couldn't reach her.

"No fair, that's cheating," Kitten whined.

Blues watched the scene and wondered if Kitten was any good. Of course he would never waste his time with a squirt like her, but still he was curious. "Come on doesn't any one want to fight me," Kitten said near to tears, she got very sad when no one would fight her.

"I will," Rockman said smiling. Flow gave him a don't-you-dare glare, "Oh come on what's the worst that could happen?"

Flow sighed. Rockman was gonna learn why no one battled her little sister the hard way. "Sense our Netops are eating we won't use battle chips, is that okay," Rockman asked.

"Fine what ever ready set go," Kitten said excitedly attacking Rockman with her claws.

"Wow jeez," Rockman yelped holding his arms up in protection from her random swipes.

"Take that and that and that," Kitten said aggressively.

"Rock buster," the blue clad navi said, a round gun formed on his hand and he blasted four plasma shots at the cat that hit her straight on and knocked her to the floor.

She sat up with tears welling up in her eyes. She gave Rockman a death glare that sent a chill down even Blues' spine. "You meanie," Kitten whined, "That hurt."

"I'm sorry, are you okay," Rockman asked trying to see if she was okay.

"No I'll never be okay you poo head," said Kitten miserably.

Rockman sweat dropped a little at the immaturity of her comment but he immediately regained his composer and tried to help Kitten up who was intent on staying on the floor just to spite him.

"I told you," Flow said, "Battling my sister means you're in for trouble in the long run."

"Yeah I get that now," Rockman said as he tried to pry the little navi from the ground. Kitten had latched her claws into the ground and refused to move.

"I can get up myself you know," she said snottily.

With that Rockman sighed and let go, Kitten then tried to get up but she came to find out that her claws were stuck in the ground, "Ummmmmmmm," Kitten said embarrassed, "Help please."

Rockman face faulted a little. Flow went over to Kitten and jingled a toy mouse in front of her. Kitten immediately jumped up and pounced the mouse. Flow brushed her hands off smugly and folded her arms, "Well we won't be doing that again."

"No kidding," Rockman said wiping his brow.

In The Real World 

Everyone had finished eating and was just sitting on the couch in silence wondering what to do. "Boooooooooooooooooooooorrrring," Mel said loudly, "Anyone got any ideas?"

"We could watch a movie," Netto suggested.

"Sure just a sec let me get Flow it's her turn to pick a movie," Mel said grabbing her PET.

"You take turns picking movies," Netto asked.

"Yeah of course it's only fair I mean she likes movies too," Mel said as if it was obvious.

"Hmm I never thought of that," Netto said.

"Flow come on were gonna watch a movie," Mel said, "And it's your turn to pick."

"Cool, I'll be right back," Flow said and she logged out into the movie case.

She scanned the selection until she came across the one she wanted. She grabbed it and logged back to her PET.

"Mel I got it," Flow said, "Plug me into the TV."

"Okay," with that Flow was in the TV she placed the movie data in the system and logged out.

Mel set up every ones PETs on the coffee table so that they could see the TV.

"I'll be right back," Mel said running up stairs, she grabbed four chips off her computer desk and ran back downstairs, "Do you mind if your navis try out one of my chips real quick?"

"Sure why not," Netto said.

With that she set up a wire that connected all the PETs so that they would all be together, "Okay comfort chips in," Mel said and inserted the chips into each PET. Instantly a love seat, a lazy boy recliner, a beanbag, and a cat house and post appeared.

"Wow cool," Rockman said.

"I call the cat house," Kitten yelled running inside it, all you could see was her gold eyes gleaming.

Rockman tried sitting on the beanbag but was sucked in, "Ahhhhh," he yelped. He repositioned his self and was fine again, embarrassed but fine.

Flow curled up on the love seat and Blues sat in the recliner, which leaned back and the footrest came up. Blues smiled a little, he could get used to this.

"So Flow, which movie did you pick," Mel asked pressing the play button,

"Cat Woman," she said smiling.

"Oh come on that's the only movie you ever pick," Lea whined.

"Shhhhhhhhh, it's starting," Kitten said testily.

Blues liked the movie best he'd never tell any one but he had a small crush on Halle Berry. (A/N: I just thought it be cute to give Blues some more human traits ;) After the movie everyone was tired and ready to crash. Netto yawned, "So tired can't move must sleep."

Enzan let out a loud yawn, which is completely out of character. Lea had already fallen asleep in her chair and Kitten was in stasis mode. Mel got up and stretched, "Mabey you guys should just stay over it's too dark for you to walk home," Mel said noting that it was about 10:45.

"Sounds good to me," Netto said tiredly.

"Cool I'm gonna go try to find you some sleeping bags and I'm gonna get into my Pjs do you guys need Pjs," Mel said trying to say every thing at once.

"Umm, okay," Netto and Enzan said at the same time.

With that said she ran up stairs followed by all six of her dogs. There were several various loud crashes and banging sounds then 3 sleeping bags, a dozen pillows, 6 dogs, and a very disgruntled Mel rolled down the stairs and into the door. Mel got up immediately trying to hide the fact that she was redder then an apple. "You okay," Enzan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said handing him a pair of flannel Pjs and throwing an identical pair to Netto, who was half-asleep.

She then set up the sleeping bags, which was rather difficult with the dogs trying to tear them up. Then she just threw pillows all over the place and brushed her hands off.

Netto and Enzan went to change into their Pjs and Mel waited for them. When they got back Mel put a blanket over Lea and climbed into her sleeping bag well the others did like wise. Then the dogs picked humans to sleep with, Subey went to Lea, Pooky and Bugzy curled up with Netto, Oreo and Ozzy slept with Enzan, and Willie curled up next to Mel.

A/N: Okay I know that I took a long time to update but I've been really distracted and I should update my Easter story too but I keep forgetting. Reviews remind me to write…..PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By: blues-lover

A/N: Hehe I'm updating everything I can before summer is over. This is on my list so I'm updating.

Sun shined threw the window and hit Mel in the face. She squinted and opened her eyes. She looked over to see the dogs sprawled out over every one. Enzan had his arm wrapped around Oreo. Mel smiled they looked so cute. She got up and tip toed threw the maze of sleeping dogs and people. She stretched and yawned as she entered the kitchen, her mom was already awake and cooking waffles.

"Finally your up," Kerry said glancing over her shoulder.

"Are you kidding me it's only ten why on earth would anyone want to wake up earlier then now," Mel whined.

"For your information I woke up at six and now I'm cooking for the **boys** you had over," Kerry emphasized the word boys.

"Oh come on there Net Savers what do you thinks gonna happen," Mel asked rolling her eyes.

"Net Savers or not they are teenaged boys, and I know what teenage boys want," Kerry said waving a spatula at Mel.

"Waffles," Netto said walking into the kitchen and scaring Mel.

"Jeez Netto warn a person before you scare the crap out of them," Mel yelled.

"Wow your jumpy in the morning," Netto said loudly.

Just then Lea glomped Netto, "Netto your up!"

"Ack choking not breathing," Netto yelled gasping for air. Netto started turning blue.

Mel grabbed Lea by the scruff of her dress and yanked her off Netto. Lea smiled sheepishly and wiggled out of Mel's grip. "Is Enzan the only one still asleep," Kerry asked.

Blues sat in his PET waiting for Enzan to wake up. Being a Saturday he had been commanded to never wake him up on a weekend unless it was absolutely vital. Enzan had his head buried under two pillows and a dog. No one would be getting through to him unless they had a sledgehammer. Netto walked back into the living room in search of Enzan. Even thought the room was small it was hard to find Enzan in the mass of pillows, dogs, and sleeping bags. Netto saw some black and white hair and tapped on it only to get growled at. It was only Ozzy. "Netto it's hopeless we'll never find him if your just poking around. Just leave it to Lea."

Lea then came running at full speed into the living room and into the sea of sleep. She stomped around every where until she came across something solid. " I found him," Lea said proudly.

Netto grinned, "Get me some coffee, I have an idea."

Mel ran into the kitchen and grabbed the coffeepot. She ran back into the living room, "I got it," she whispered, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Netto said as he grabbed the coffeepot.

He walked over to where Enzan was buried and waved the coffee around so that the smell saturated the air. There was movement in the mass. They all heard a low growl and then they saw a half-asleep Enzan emerge from the sleeping bag, "Who has the coffee," he mumbled.

Mel laughed at Enzan as he got up and stumbled over the dogs toward Netto who moved his way into the kitchen. Netto brought the coffee over to a chair and Enzan sat in it. Netto left the coffee in front of Enzan. Enzan took a cup and poured the coffee and took a sip. His eyes became more alert and he let out a loud yawn and stretched. "He lives," Mel cheered.

Enzan rolled his eyes and then he looked around, "How did I get in here?"

Kerry looked at Enzan, "I don't trust that one he looks like a pervert," she whispered to Mel.

"Mom," Mel yelled blushing.

Everyone looked at Mel who turned even redder and turned around pretending to help Kerry cook. They all dismissed her outburst and sat down at the table. Kerry served breakfast and they all ate in silence.

When everyone finished they were finished they started tidying up the living room. After they had finally gotten everything cleaned up they laid down on the furniture. Lea sighed, "I'm bored."

"Get over it," Mel said, "The days only starting."

"So, I'm still bored," Lea said, she pulled out her PET, "Kitten aren't you bored?"

"Very," Kitten said pouting.

"Rematch," Enzan said, "Mel I want a rematch, the last battle didn't count it wasn't official anyway."

"Oh you pouting now," Mel said sneering.

"No," Enzan said.

In an instant Mel was an inch from Enzan's face, she pushed his hair back out of his eyes and stared at him. "Yes you are, your pride has been bruised and you think beating me will make you feel better. I can see it in your eyes," Mel said quickly.

Enzan was quite for a moment and then his face turned red, "Personal Space."

Mel realized how close she was and jumped away blushing, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she said over and over again, "Sorry I always do that bad habit."

"Told you she was crazy," Lea said grinning.

"I am not," Mel yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not," Mel yelled and then she clamped her hand over Lea's mouth.

Enzan sat there in deep thought, _how did she know_, he thought,_ she read me like an open book!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a yelp of pain from Mel as Lea bit her. He looked up to see a brawl had started between the two. Netto leaned over near Enzan, "Mabey she is crazy," Netto whispered.

Just then the brawl stopped, Mel walked over to Netto grabbed his arm and brought him over to Lea, "Start," she yelled.

The brawl started again but this time Netto was desperately trying to find his way out. Enzan sighed, realizing he probably wasn't going to get that rematch any time soon. After awhile the fight ended and everyone was back to siting on the furniture. "Why do we keep ending up like this," Netto asked.

"I have no idea, we should go outside," Mel suggested.

"Yeah," Netto said jumping off the couch, "Lets go do something."

"Actually I think me and Netto should go home," Enzan said, "I have paper work to do and Netto's mom probably wants him home."

"Okay see you guys later," Mel said as they walked out the door.

"I'll count the moments until I see you again Netto," Lea said waving.

Netto sweat dropped and smiled nervously. Mel closed the door. She turned around to be face to face with Kerry. "Mom," Mel said in surprise.

"So there Net Savers, that means you'll be working with them, a lot," Kerry said arching an eyebrow.

"Yes Mom, what are you trying to get at," Mel asked.

"Oh nothing, if they try anything I'll kill them and you know it," Kerry said.

"MOM!"

A/N: Okay here's an update, I have a dilemma I want Mel to fall for Enzan but I also think it would be cool if she could be with Netto so review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By: blues-lover

A/N: Oh boy, I am finally updating. (Gets random stuff thrown at her) I know I probably should have done it sooner (dodges flying television) but I have been trying to update a lot of stuff I'm working on new chapters for almost all of my stories. So be ready for a slue of updates from me once I get going. 

Mel typed away on her computer. Ever since the two Netsaver boys had left she had been glued to the screen. She was working on more of her chips. (A/N: for anyone who doesn't remember she does make chips and she used them during movie time) Flow looked on worriedly. "Mel, mabey you should take a break," Flow suggested.

Mel blinked realizing that she had gone into somewhat of a trance. She shifted her shoulders and cracked her neck. "I can't Flow. You know that when I get an idea if I leave it half finished then I'll never get it done," Mel said sighing.

"But it can't hurt to get up and stretch your legs, mabey go for a walk," the cat like navi said frowning.

"No way, since today is Saturday then I only have a day and a half to finish this new chip and it's really important that I do," Mel said as she resumed her monotonous typing.

"Mel this isn't good for you, you stay up all night, you forget to eat and then you go to school when the weekends over completely exhausted," Flow said narrowing her eyes in concern.

"So I can deal with it, and besides new school, new Mel. You know how I go," Mel said giving her worried navi a reassuring smile.

Just then Mel's bedroom door creaked open and Lea poked her head in the door cautiously, "Mel," the little girl said nervously, "Mom wants you."

Mel let out an exasperated groan. She closed her eyes tightly and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Lea watched her sister get up from her computer chair and leave the room. Lea stood in the hallway and glanced into Mel's room. It always scared her. The walls the sheets and everything about the room was pitch black except for the fact that it was filled with white unlit candles. The only light in the room was the small illumination coming from the computer screen. Lea shivered a little and closed the door softly.

Down in the kitchen Mel was talking with her mom. It seemed the same to Mel. She heard the same thing every time she went on a chip binge, as Kerry would call it. "Mel you need to go outside, trapping yourself in that room of yours will not only make you go blind but it'll make you crazy," Kerry said making comical hand gestures as she spoke.

Mel sighed and shook her head, she got up from the table and looked her mom in the eyes. She could see the worry in her eyes but she didn't care much. In her mind what she was doing wasn't bad it was fun and kept her busy. Not to mention it helped with her Netbattleing and also with casual moments of everyday life. "Well either way I have to go finish before I lose motivation," Mel called out as she took off up the stairs.

Mel opened the door to her room and sat in her chair. She cracked her knuckles and wiggled her fingers swiftly in the air. She started typing once again at a steady pace.

Flow sighed and did something that she would most likely regret later. She opened a small screen in front of her self and moved a few things around. The screen glowed white and disappeared. The computer made a soft 'ping' sound and the program that Mel was using announced that her file had been saved and shut down. "Hey," Mel yelled irritably.

"You'll thank me eventually," Flow said crossing her arms over her chest.

Mel knitted her eyebrows in frustration. She hated it when people tried to stop her from achieving her goal. This goal was a personal one so people getting in her way made her angry and somewhat depressed.

"Go outside now," Flow said sternly.

Mel glared at Flow harshly, "Why should I? What's the point of going on a walk if there's no one to walk with," the brown-eyed girl asked.

Flow was silent at this. Mel's expression lightened, "Look if you let me finish this then I will go outside when I'm finished."

"Hmm, yeah I've heard that one before," Flow said giving Mel a doubtful look.

"I'm serious I will," Mel said rolling her eyes.

Flow sighed and shook her head, there was no use trying now. All she could do now was watch Mel type away.

Quite a ways into the night Mel finally put the finishing touches on the new chip. She smiled and saved the program. She got up from her computer and sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. Flow had long since gone into stasis mode. Not bothering to take off her day clothes Mel slipped under her covers and closed her eyes almost instantly falling asleep.

Morning came sooner then expected. Mel was awakened by a yell from her navi. "Mel wake up we have an e-mail form Meijin," Flow yelled urgently.

Mel who had only gotten 3 hours of sleep rolled over and groaned irritably. "Mel we have to hurry. The e-mail says we get to try out Crossfusion today," Flow said loudly.

Mel perked up at this. She opened her eyes and rolled over to face her navi, "Can't it wait until morning," she asked almost pleadingly.

"Mel it is morning," Flow said shaking her head.

With this Mel ceased arguing and crawled out of bed sluggishly. She grabbed her PET and walked out of her bedroom. "Umm…Mel aren't you even going to bother changing or showering," Flow asked almost disgusted by her operators lack of care for her personal hygiene.

Mel sighed and went back into her room. She opened a door that was almost invisible in the blackness of the wall. It revealed a small white bathroom. She walked in and shut the door. There was silence and then the sound of water being turned on and a faint whistling.

After a quick shower and a new outfit pick Mel was once again on her way out. She mumbled a quick good bye and was off.

She was soon at the scilabs, she entered Dr.Hikari's office and was greeted by the site of her fellow Netsavers. Enzan was the first to notice her arrival, "You look terrible," he commented, noting the dark circles under her eyes.

She looked down sheepishly, "It was a long night."

Dr.Hikari, who seemed to come out of nowhere, placed a hand on Mel's shoulder, "Are you ready," he asked.

Mel nodded. The scientist led her to the dimensional area room. He handed her a chip and she entered the small glass box. Up on the observation deck Enzan and Netto watched with interest, curious as to how well the girl would do.

Mel stood nervously in the middle of the room. Dr.Hikari activated the dimensional area and she was surrounded by a mix a metallic and rainbow colors. She sighed, "Here goes nothing, Syncro Chip slot in download!"

A jigsaw like pattern of data formed around her, surrounding her body in her navi's spandex armor. There was a blinding white light and then she just stood there awkwardly, embarrassed by the skintight suit. "I'm going to send in some virus simulations now, to see how you are combat wise," Dr.Hikari's voice boomed over a loud speaker.

Mel nodded, giving the observation both above a hesitant glance. A few mettaurs pixilated to her right and she turned to face them. She summoned her claws and drove at them easily deleting them. They were replaced by several violet, wolf like viruses. They shot fire at Mel who held her arm up in defense, trying to protect her face. A sword formed on her arm and she cut through them. She stood in the mist of pixels panting heavily. Already tired from lack of sleep, the energy needed to uphold Crossfusion was depleting fast. She was thankful this was only a test run, if it was real she would be dead for sure. A stronger virus appeared, it was large and resembled a mix of a bird and a dragon.

On the observation deck Enzan's eyes narrowed as he watched Mel battle the virus. Netto looked down on her as well, "She's not doing very well is she?"

Enzan spared Netto a glance and his eyes returned to the battle, "I don't get how a girl like her could become a Netsaver. She's awkward and inexperienced."

Netto frowned, "Well it is her first time, and she did say she had a long night."

Enzan snorted, "She should be more responsible."

Down in the dimensional area, Mel felt the eyes of the boys upon her. It made her feel self-conscious. She continued fending off the virus though; her energy was close to gone now. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face. Using all the strength she had left she brought down her sword on the virus and let out a sigh of relief. As the fusion between herself and Flow terminated she could feel a heavy dizziness settle in, blurring her sight. Her exhaustion overpowered her and she fell onto the ground unconscious.

Netto's eyes widened, "Oh no…Mel!"

"Someone get the medical team down there. Now!" Dr.Hikari yelled to a pair of near by scientists.

Enzan was the only one not moving he remained where he had been standing and glared almost spitefully down at Mel._ How could her navi beat Blues_, he thought, _she's close to pathetic. _

Mel's eyes flickered open; she was disoriented for a moment. The first thing she was able to take in was that she was in her room. Her candles were lit and the glow seemed reassuring to her. The next thing she noticed was the splitting headache that seemed to cut her head like a white-hot knife. She pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead trying to ease the pain. She threw her sheets off of herself and tumbled out of bed. "Mel you're awake!"

Mel blinked and looked up at her desk toward the source of the voice. It was coming from her PET. "I was so worried after you collapsed," Flow said franticly. "No one would tell me what was going on, all I knew was that our fusion terminated and that you were out cold!"

"What," Mel mumbled, trying to get a train of thought going through her headache. It took her a minute but everything came back to her, "Oh my god! I can't believe I passed out and in front of the boys! Oh, I must have looked like such an idiot!"

"Your image isn't what they cared about! Your well being, that's what mattered," Flow said indignantly.

Mel lowered her head, "I doubt that."

"Mel," Flow said cautiously but knowingly, "Are you doing one of those sixth sense things, where you creep me out but somehow know everything?"

"I don't know and I really don't care," Mel said rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

"Well Netto's been worried, he keeps calling to see if you've woken up," Flow said trying to prove her point.

"Worried? Wait how long was I out," Mel asked raising her head to give her navi a questioning look.

"Two days going on three," the cat like navi said frowning.

"So it's Monday," Mel asked.

"Yes."

"I missed school," Mel asked persistently.

"Yes."

Just then Mel's bedroom door creaked open. Lea peeked around the corner hesitantly. Then without warning she came swooping in, "Yay! Your alive!"

Mel rolled her eyes and got up from the floor, "Of course I'm alive."

This was soon followed by Kerry's entrance, "Finally, you had me scared half to death when they brought you home."

"It's okay I just came in tired and now I fully appreciate the amount of energy required to Crossfuse," Mel said trying to make it seem like no big deal.

"Well you'd better be more careful you hear me? I'm this close to taking you out of that Netsaver program," Kerry held her fingers a miniscule distance from each other to emphasis her point.

"Don't worry I think this last chip was my last one for awhile," Mel said throwing off the direction of the conversation.

"What does that have to do with…" Mel cut Kerry off.

"The reason I was tired was because I stayed up way to late making a new chip and that's why I passed out," Mel said as if it was obvious.

"Not to mention you forgot breakfast that morning," Flow pointed out.

"Thank you Dr.Flow for your educated analysis of my eating patterns," Mel said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it," Flow said, matching her operator's sarcasm.

"Either way," Kerry said cutting in. "I'll whip up something to eat, and you will get some more rest. I want you ready and able for school tomorrow."

Mel nodded and clambered back into bed. Lea and Kerry left the room and the door clicked shut. As soon as their footsteps could no longer be heard her PET beeped. "It's Netto," Flow said giving Mel a sly grin.

Mel stretched her arm out and clasped her PET. "Hello," she said warily.

"Oh, I'm glad to see your awake," Netto said giving Mel a relieving smile.

Mel turned crimson at the sight of the male Netsaver, "You must think I'm pretty silly huh?"

"Of course not," was Netto's response. "The same thing happened to me when I first Crossfused. I was out for a while too, but well the only difference is, I battled Beastman and you battled practice viruses."

Mel felt better after hearing that. She was glad to know that she wasn't the only one. Netto and Mel said their good byes and ended the call. Mel placed the PET back on her desk and snuggled into her pillow. Before going back to sleep though she couldn't help but wonder why Enzan wasn't worried when Netto had been.

A/N: It is now (checks clock) 2:00AM. So like Mel I will now be going to sleep like I should have done a good few hours ago. Good night and review if anyone cares that this story still exists…which I doubt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: blues-lover

A/N: Well I'm updating on account of my bribery in Protoman's little Kitten. This chapter you have Kawazoe Kazuma to thank for.

Mel stared up at the school building; her eyes were shifting about nervously. "What if they all look at me funny because I missed school?" she asked her navi.

"Mel, no one is going to look at you funny cause you missed a day of school. If it was a week then possibly but for a day you're being paranoid," Flow said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I know your right," Mel said sighing. "It's just how I think. I'm cautious."

"Mhm," Flow said quirking an eyebrow at her operator sarcastically.

Just then out of nowhere came Netto and his group of friends. "Hey Mel, we missed you yesterday. Where were you?" Meiru asked patting Mel on the shoulder.

"Umm, well I got um sick?" Mel's response sounded more like a question then an answer and she hoped Netto wouldn't say anything.

"Well were glad to see you're feeling better," Netto said smiling.

Mel gave Netto a grateful glance right before the bell rang. "Time for class," Yaito stated.

The group filed into the building hurriedly, they entered the classroom right before the late bell sounded. They all took their seats and awaited the arrival of their teacher. "Mariko-sensei is late?" Several children asked.

The door swung open revealing a disgruntled Mariko. "I'm sorry I'm late class, there was umm a umm…problem at the DMV I had to take care of."

The class stared at her as she hurriedly gathered her notes up into a neat pile, "So, umm," she noticed Mel at that point. "Oh good you're here today. I trust you have an admit excusing your absence?"

Mel turned a bright shade of red at the sudden attention, "Well, no actually."

Mariko frowned, "That's to bad, I hate to do this but I'm going to have to give you a detention."

Mel's eyes widened and she bit her lip, "Please don't give me a detention Mariko-sensei! Please, please, please!" Mel pleaded desperately.

Flow face palmed in her PET, "Mel now everyone is staring."

Mel blinked and noticed that everyone in the classroom had his or her eyes fixated on her. She turned an even darker shade of red and she slunk down as far in her seat as possible with out completely falling off. A few kids laughed at her and Mariko shook her head. "Pay attention class," Mariko said sternly, "The lesson is about to begin."

The class turned to there teacher alertly, "Hai, Mariko-sensei."

With that the teacher began her lesson, but when she turned to the black board the class broke out in whispered conversation about Mel's antics. "Mabey she's on drugs?" One pair suggested. "Or skipped class?" Another suggested.

Netto frowned as he watched Mel bury her head in her arms, "Or mabey she actually was sick and you all need to shut up!" He blurted, more loudly then intended.

Mariko turned around to face the class, "Netto you will be joining Mel in detention today."

"What!?" Netto said his face morphing in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what they were saying about her!?"

"No and since you are the only one who was caught then you will be the only one punished for speaking well I was conducting a lesson," Mariko said pulling out two pink sheets. She handed them to Netto and Mel, "Fill these out and report to this room after school."

Netto mumbled angrily, "Cranky witch."

Mel gave Netto a guilty look, her eyes were sad and Netto instantly knew that Mel thought it was her fault. He would have said something but at the moment he didn't want to tick off the grumpy teacher.

When the lunch bell rang Mel got up from her seat and left the classroom quickly before anyone could catch her. Meiru walked over to Netto who was currently trying to figure out which direction Mel went, "Netto, what was up with Mariko-sensei?"

"I don't know," Netto said taking attention to his pink haired friend. "She did say there was problems at the DMV. Have you ever been to the DMV?"

"No," the girl replied shaking her head.

"I went there once with Papa, it's pure hell Meiru-chan, pure hell. I can imagine why Mariko-sensei would be in a bad mood."

"Oh," Meiru said as the rest of the group formed.

"Are we going to lunch or what?" Dekao asked.

"I guess so," Meiru replied following the group as they headed down the hallway.

As they walked away Netto hesitated to follow, when he did start walking he managed to catch a small bit of a conversation being held by two of his fellow classmates, "Did you see that new girl?" one of them asked.

"Yeah she ran into me," the other said rubbing his shoulder.

"I wonder what her problem is. She's really freaky," the other replied.

"Who knows who cares, she's just some random weirdo. If you haven't noticed she barley knows any Japanese she's got everyone speaking in English."

"Pft. What ever lets just get to lunch before the lines are to long."

Netto stared after them in disbelief, _Is this why Mel is so shy?_ Netto thought, _Does this happen to her a lot?_ He shook his head and chased after the pair. He grabbed one of them by the shoulder and whirled him around, "Hey, which way did Mel go?"

The boy blinked and pointed down the hall. Netto then ran down the hall in that direction. He came to a large door. It looked much older then the rest of the school, it had a thin layer of dust on it and it's rustic wooden design was astonishingly different from the blue metal doors of the rest of the school. He pulled the door handle and it creaked open. The room inside was equally old looking. It resembled an old style classroom, it was extremely rundown and the light coming in through the windows revealed the dust floating in the air. He watched the particles float and mix for a moment and then his glance broke away as he ventured further into the room. "This must be an old room from before the renovations of the cyber age," he said to himself.

He heard a small thud and his ear twitched straining to find the source of the sound. The creaking of wood and the soft pad of footsteps came and was growing louder. Netto turned and saw a door on the other side of the room that he hadn't noticed before. He walked over and opened the door, he was greeted by Mel who had her hand where the doorknob had been seconds earlier. She had her other hand poised near her eye. "Mel?" he asked quietly, he mentally cursed his voice for coming out so weak.

Mel's eyes widened in horror and she quickly grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut. She made sure to lock it. Netto pounded on the door, "Hey come on! Mel it's just me."

"I'm sorry Netto," Mel said quietly.

"Oh come on just let me in," Netto whined.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Mel asked questioningly.

"Of course not, why would I be mad at you?" he asked stopping his consistent pounding of the door.

"You tried to stick up for me and it got you a detention," Mel said, her words filled with regret.

"No, Mel that wasn't you fault. My own mouth got me in trouble," Netto explained.

"But if I had remembered to get an admit then no one would have made fun of me and you wouldn't have had to stick up for me and you wouldn't have gotten a detention," Mel said trying to make it seem like her fault.

"Mel, no matter what you tell your self it isn't your fault and besides I don't mind getting a detention if it's for helping a friend," Netto said smiling. "Now will you please come out?"

The door clicked, signifying that the lock had been undone. Netto turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Mel stood on the other side of the doorframe. Her head was down and her bangs concealed her eyes. It was quiet for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes, "You probably think I'm a little baby now?" Mel asked breaking the silence.

"No I don't," Netto said shaking his head, "But trying to put everything on your shoulders like you did now, you shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Netto said.

Mel looked up into Netto's eyes, his look was sincere and she couldn't understand it, "Why are you even trying with me? Sure we had fun this weekend I guess, but I don't see why you would want to be my friend. I'm weird, I can never tell if I am reacting the right way, people avoid me and make fun of me as you noticed today."

"It's just one bad day," Netto said quirking an eyebrow.

"No it's not. It happens every where I go. You know how I told you that I thought my mom was lying about the whole relatives' thing. I think she's lying because, this isn't the first time I've moved because of people issues. I move from place to place to get away from it. I think she left the country cause she thought that it would be different, but it isn't going to be and I know it," Mel said choking on her words as she spoke.

"Mel I," Netto sputtered.

"Please, Netto don't try to be my friend anymore. We can still work together as Netsavers, which is if I can even last at that, but just let me be alone. You probably think I'm over reacting but of course what would I know." Mel said, Netto could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Why do you feel like you need to distance yourself?" he asked, not willing to go down with out a fight.

The end-lunch bell rang out, sending an eerie echo through the room. The two stood across from each other, Netto waited for an answer. Mel breathed heavily, "Because I don't want to be happy."

With that she rushed past Netto bumping his shoulder as she went. He grunted and watched her run out of the dusty room, his eyes followed her until she was out of sight, he sighed sadly. Any other person would have given up and settled on resentment toward Mel but Netto wasn't any other person he was good hearted down to the core and seeing some one actually want to be miserable didn't deter him from his quest to help her. He exited the room deep in thought but not with out speed, he didn't want to be late for class.

The rest of the day went by in a haze and soon he found him self sitting in detention, Mel only feet away. He sighed and tried to concentrate on his work sheet Mariko had assigned. Once it was completed he would be allowed to leave. Next to him Mel arose from her seat and handed the sheet to Mariko who was sitting at her desk correcting assignments. The teacher took it and excused Mel from the room. Netto noticed this and scrambled hurriedly to finish his sheet. He filled in random answers and practically threw the worksheet at Mariko. He then flew out of the room at top speed trying to catch up with Mel. When he finally found her she was sitting under a shady tree talking with her navi. He crept up close and tried to hear what they were saying.

"Mel why did you do that to Netto!? Your one chance at real friendship and what do you do!? You tell him basically to bugger off!" Flow practically screamed at her operator.

"Leave me alone Flow!" Mel yelled back at the navi.

"No not till you give me an answer!" The navi cried stubbornly.

"Because I've decided to give up okay! I give up, on school, on friends, on everything. I don't want to try anymore, it's not worth it, haven't you learned that yet!? Everywhere I go, they don't want me so I'm not going to try anymore," Mel yelled at her navi, before Flow could respond she pressed the off button on the PET and the screen went blank.

"Mel," Netto said hesitantly approaching the shaking girl.

Mel whipped her head around toward Netto and glared at him, "What do you want?"

Her words were bitter and icy. They stung on Netto's ears but he continued to advance on her, "I heard what you said. You shouldn't give up."

"What do you know?" Mel shot back.

"More then you know," Netto said sitting beside Mel. "I felt the same way when I lost Rockman."

Mel's eyes widened and her intense sense of empathy took over, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay," Netto said reassuringly. "When I lost him, I heavily considered giving up as well and from what you've told me you've been through quite a bit your self, but giving up is never the answer. You have to understand that if you give up you've let the world beat you. You don't want to say they've beat you, you want to say that you beat the odds and came out on top."

Mel starred at Netto for a moment. She watched the cool breeze blow his hair around his face and she smiled. "Will you forgive me Netto? For everything I said? Can we start over?" She asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" Netto said giving Mel a cocky grin.

"Yeah."

A/N: Hey what do you know I'm actually taking this story somewhere. Amazing eh? I'm not sure if there is a plot line but in my mind there is if you can't see it though I don't blame ya. So if you like it review please. I might be discontinuing this story for my own reasons. If I get some reviews I might keep this story up but don't hold your breath.


End file.
